Time Toon Cops: Tomb of the Dark Smashers
by raccoonqueen
Summary: A challenge has been sent forth to the Time Toon Cops from Dark Bowser himself-a smash tournament in Neo-New York City, where the prize is total world domination! Can the cops take him down or will they be taken down themselves?
1. Prologue: A Challenge Has Arrived!

Prologue: A Challenge Has Arrived!

July 16, 3038

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Mom! Happy birthday to you!"

In Hollywood, Cyrus, Rufus, Amberley, Disco Bear, and the kids gathered around to celebrate PowerPaws' 1,045th birthday. Davy said with a smile, "Happy birthday, Mom! Don't forget to blow out your candles and make a wish!"

PowerPaws giggled. She was about to blow them out when there was a knock on the door. Cyrus went over to get it, and when he opened it...there was a small card on the porch. He began to read it.

_You are hereby invited to come participate in the 6th Annual Smash Brothers Tournament in Madison Square Garden in Neo-New York City. Prepare yourself as you go up against Dark Bowser, the mightiest fighter of all! Be there or be DARK!_

"Eugenia," said Cyrus. "Come have a look at this."

PowerPaws came over and read the card. She said, "...an invitation to the 6th Annual Smash Tournament in Neo-New York City? Sounds suspicious...but I'm willing to enter the fight. After all, I've got experience." She gasped and continued, "Wait a minute, this event is sponsored by various companies...including the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium? Awww, how sweet."

"Hmmm, never heard of an orphanage sponsoring an event like that before. It's a non-profit organization, but I guess they're just doing it as a publicity stunt."

"Heh, whatever. So, what are you waiting for? Let's go! I'm ready to rumble!"

However, unbeknownst to them, not only they were determined to enter the competition, but they were also unaware of the trap that was waiting to snag them at the right moment...


	2. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

Meanwhile, the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Roberts families had recieved the same card, and they all chose to meet at the Madison Square Guarden in Neo-New York City. Charles said, "I see all of you got the card."

"Yep, we did," repied Bert."And they said one of us will be facing Dark Bowser and his clones."

Bowser said, "Dark Bowser...I think this could be a trap. If my Dark self knows that I'm here, he plans to take me out first, so I'll have to be ready for him."

"I'll see if one of us can match up to him," added Alex II.

"I've faced him before," said Mario. "He's not a pushover."

Once they've entered the arena, the crowd cheered as Kent Brockman announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 6th Annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament! The winner who makes it out alive will beocme the SSB champion of the world."

"And I'm your co-host, Lucas Max," said Lucas. "Of course, the winner will be a champion, but there is a catch."

Bert muttered, "Huh? What's the catch?"

"If your Dark Counterpart beats you, then you will become Dark and you will also face the winner of that tournament. The same rules apply, but if you win that match then you won't become Dark...in so saying, here's hoping you win. So, who is the Good Fighters Team and the Non-Fighters Team, because Non-Fighters will have to watch the match and they won't be Dark."

"How we can we be able to trust you if the Non-Fighters won't turn Dark?" asked Powerpaws.

"You have my word."

Charles said, "Then it'll be me, Powerpaws, Rufus, Bert Jr. Blaze, and Bunnie."

"You're forgeting only one thing, Charles," said Estelle with a wink."You see, I've had as much experience in fighting as you have-when I was a teenager, I was the 30-time Savate champion back in France. I was quite the unstoppable one in my day, but now I have passed my spectacular fighting skills to _mes chers enfants_. Annette and her brother Charles Jr. have both turned 18 a few days ago-needless to say, they are old enough to enter the contest and they do make quite a team."

"You're right, Estelle-mybe they should be here as well."

"Shh! It has already started..."

"And now," continued Ken Brockman. "First match up-Davy Snooper Vs. Dark Davy. Let the fight begin!"

PowerPaws called out, "Be careful out there!"

"Don't worry, Mom," Davy called back, as he got into the ring. "I'll be fine! I know all of the tricks by heart!"


	3. Chapter 2: Davy Vs Dark Davy

Chapter 2: Davy Vs. Dark Davy

Mills Lane appeared and said, "Ready? LET'S GET IT ON!"

At the sound of the bell, Davy and Dark Davy began fighting each other. Davy yelled, "Thunder Blast!" He sent his attack towards Dark Davy, but he blocked it. Dark Davy chucked, "Not bad. Now, it's MY turn. Darkness Bind Jutsu!"

A Dark Shadow grabbed Davy and bound him. He struggled, trying to get out of this one. "Now, here comes the fun part. Check out your life energy-if it goes down to 0%, not only you lose, but you will also become Dark as I merge with you. Darkeness Jutsu! Dark Thunder Jutsu!"

There was lighting shocking around Davy, and he screamed as his life points went to 50%. PowerPaws screamed out, "Davy! You've got to fight out of it! You have to!"

"I won't give in...I won't give in..."

Suddenly, he blacked out. Dark Davy was about to finish him off when all of a sudden, a bright golden aura covered Davy and gave him back his strength. Using tha newfound strength, Davy knocked Dark Davy out of the ring and once the clone hit the floor he disappeared into a pile of black dust. Kent Brockman exclaimed, "And the winner of this match is...Davy Snooper!"

Everybody cheered, except for Cyrus. He muttered, "I don't get it...if my son was about to go down, then who revived him?"

Davy looked around, astonished that he had just won. That's when something caught his eye...a lovely young human woman standing among the crowd. She appeared to be about 21 years old; she had long brown hair, soft blue eyes, and she was looking straight at him. Davy froze, without saying a word. Never in his life had he ever seen such a beautiful creature like her! Smiling, he leaped through the ropes of the ring and walked up to her. He said, "Excuse me? Hi, I'm Davy Snooper. What's your..."

The woman gasped upon seeing him approach her, and turned to run away and hide. Watching her leave, Davy paused and scratched his head uncertainly. And when he looked down, he found an ID card the woman supposedly left behind. And the name on the card was "Marina". He was puzzled...just who was this "Marina"? And why did she run away from him?


	4. Chapter 3: Bert Jr Vs Dark Bert Jr

Chapter 3: Bert Jr. Vs. Dark Bert Jr.

After having heard about what happened in the match, Dark Bowser wasn't very happy. He shouted, "WHAT? What's the meaning of this? It was supposed to be a one-on-one match! First, we're making a Tag-Team match later, but in the next match no one shall help the next fighter. No exceptions!"

"All right, Dark Bowser," replied Lucas, gulping. "It shall not happen."

"Good. Bring the next fighter."

Later, the next fight arose between Bert Jr and Dark Bert Jr. While the battle was going on, Lucas said to Charles, "...and remember, there will also be no helping the fighters in any way-if anyone helps the fighter in this match, that fighter will be automatically Dark. Come on! Show a little sportmanship here."

"Of course, we are fighters," replied Charles. "But we'll keep that rule in mind."

The battle turned out well in the end and Bert Jr. won; this time there was nothing strange happening. As the next fight between Estelle and Dark Estelle was gearing up, Davy was backstage resting when he heard a female voice whisper to him, "Pssst! Over here!" He looked up and there she was...Marina, the same woman who had rescued him. Davy asked, "M-Marina? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied. "And I'm here to break you out. Listen-you and the rest of the team MUST get out of Madison Square Garden right now. It's a trap! You're all in complete danger!"

"How do you know that?"

"Dark Bowser is plotting something even MORE evil than just challenging you to a fight. And it has something to do with President Raccoon!"

"Really? What is he going to do with Bert?"

"He's going to turn him into Dark-"

All of a sudden, a group of Dark Smashers came into the area. Marina ran away, screaming. Davy shouted, "Wait! Where are you..."

"You go on and handle the bad guys for me," answered Marina. "We'll talk later!"

Davy nodded, before turning back to face the Dark Smashers. He glared at them, knowing what he is about to do next.


	5. Chapter 4: The Master Plan

Chapter 4: The Master Plan

"So, the two Snoopers want to spoil master plan, eh?" said Dark Falco. "Humph! We'll get her later, but you we will get you now, boss' orders, and you will become one of us soon."

Davy snarled, "Not in your life, birdbrain!"

Then they began to fight. Just as Davy was getting the upper hand, Dark Sonic blasted him with a Dark Chaos blast, and once he became unconscious they grabbed him and took him to Bowser.

Meanwhile, outside Madison Square Garden, a police car appeared and Doctor Who and Amy Pound came out to look around. The Doctor was amazed-he had never seen anything like this before. Amy asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the year 3033," replied Doctor Who. "This is the future, where toons run the world. The president of the world is Bert Raccoon, the former star of 'The Raccoons', which is a Canadian TV show-but the person who gave him the power was Charles Roberts, the ex-45th Presedent of the United States. He was the one leading this, continuing Obama's work, keeping the gas price $2.15. Then once he froze himself, Bert took over and merge the USA and Canada into one, so the country we are standing on now is the United States of Canerica, and we are in Neo-New York City."

"I see. So, the toons do run the world...never saw that coming."

"Well, it's all true in most AU Worlds." Then they went to explore this world.

Back inside, Dark Bowser was watching the fight when the Dark Smashers brought Davy to him. After hearing what went on, he said, "So you and your friend are tryin' to mess up my trap? We will find her and you will join the Dark New World Order."

"Ha! You wish," Davy scoffed, glaring at him. "I'll tell my dad about this. And my mom, too!"

"I don't think so. You will become a Dark Smasher, because I have this." Then he showed Davy a Color Shield, just like the one from the Super Smash Brothers video game. "This will turn anyone into a Dark Smasher by stealing their colors and making them obey me."

"You monster! No wonder your good self told us about you."

"That's right! And since he lost the Dark Edge and he's now friends with them, it won't matter-he will go back to his Dark Ways once I MAKE HIM!"

"You'll never get away with this, Dark Bowser!"

"Well, you leave me no choice, but..."

He was about to use the Color Shield on Davy, when the Fearless Five (with Po the Dragon warrior) came in, attacked the Dark Smashers, and freed Davy. Po said, "Run, Davy! We'll hold them off."

As Davy ran out, Dark Bowser got back up with a growl. He fumed, "THAT DOES IT! I was going to use it on that cat, but you will do!" He fired the Color Steeler at them, and soon Po, Tigeress, Master Crane, Master Monkey, Master Viper, and Master Mantis were hit. Their colors were taken and when it was done their eyes went red and their clothes became Dark Gray versions and they bowed. They intoned, "We will serve you, Master Bowser."

"We'd better trap them now before that cat tells them," said Chris.

Dark Bowser replied, "I know. I'm sending 5 Dark Smashers to stall Davy long enough after you and Charles fight."

"Yes. I've been waiting all these years to get him."

The fight in the arena had the crowd excited. Estelle had already beaten Dark Estelle, so now it's Yogi's turn to go up against his Dark self. But Dark Yogi fooled him by putting a picnic basket on the ground, and when Yogi ran over to the basket he was hit with the final smash; he was out of the ring. Lucas announced, "YOGI LOSES! The winner is Dark Yogi!"

Dark Yogi merged with Yogi and changed him to his Dark self. Cindy screamed out in horror, having watched her boyfriend get defeated and absorbed. Charles said, "So, that's how it's done-if we lose that match, we will become Dark versions of ourselves."

"Here's hoping you won't lose that match," said Bunnie.

"And a great deal of good luck as well," said Estelle.

Countess Duckula added, "We'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks. I won't."

The next fight was going to be Charles Roberts against Chirs Roberts. This match shocked the audience and the Time Toon Cops-they never expected this to happen. Then, Chris came out, now in his new form called Dark Dragon Z. He said with an evil grin, "REMEMBER ME, CHARLES? YOU AND THE TIME TOON COPS HAVE KILLED ME, AND NOW I TALK LIKE THIS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"I should blast your Dark Soul," growled Charles. "How did you get out of the Netherworld?"

"Oh, my friend helped me out. But I'm thinking we should make this an 8-man Tag Team match. Meet my 3 teammates!"

He gestured to three of his teammates-Dark Brian, Dark Jasper, and Dark Chan. Brian glared and muttered, "You again."

"No, not you!" gasped Jasper.

"Hello, my self," said Dark Chan "Something tells me that you and your doggie chums are going to lose."

Chan replied, "Not likely. We will win, and there's no way you can stop us!"

"We'll see about that!"


	6. Chapter 5: Marina To The Rescue

Chapter 5: Marina To The Rescue

Then Charles, Brian, Chan and Jasper began to fight Chris, Dark Brian, Dark Chan and Dark Jasper while the others fought the Dark Smashers and their dark selves. Dark Yogi was fighting Boo Boo, and Dark Bert Raccoon, Dark Lisa Raccoon, and Dark Blaze Cat-Raccoon fought Bert, Lisa, and Blaze. Dark Bowser was fighting Bowser, Dark Wendy was fighting Wendy, Dark Scott II was fighting Scott II, and Dark Bowser Jr. was fighting Dark Bowser Jr.

"You are weak, Bowser," growled Dark Bowser. "You went soft after Mario beat you!"

"Oh, yeah?" snarled Bowser. "Then take this!"

Dark Bowser dodged Bowser's attacks and blasted him hard. "Now, time to take your colors! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then Dark Bowser got blasted by a Sonic Screwdriver, and he looked up to see The Doctor with Amy Pound. "WHAT THE...?"

"I am Doctor Who," said the Doctor. "And you must be stopped!"

"GRRRR! DARK DRAGON WARRIORS, GET HIM!"

The Dark Dragon Warriors appeared (Dark Master Po, Dark Tigress, Dark Master Monkey, Dark Master Mantis, Dark Master Viper, and Dark Master Crane) and growled at the Doctor. The Doctor muttered fearfully, "Uh, I need some assistance, please..."

Just as the Dark Dragon Warriors were about to pounce on him, a blast from out of nowhere hit them, knocking them unconscious. The heroes looked up to see Marina in a white van with a giant laser machine gun, the very weapon she used to blow away the henchmen. She shouted, "Come with me! I'll take you to safety!" The Time Toon Cops quickly jumped into the van and left the Madison Square Garden.

Once they were out of harm's way, the cops thanked her. Bert said, "Thanks a lot, miss. You really saved our tails this time. It's terrible to hear that Dark Bowser and his goons are planning to destroy all of us! What are we gonna do now?"

"I'd suggest you need an upgrade of your police squadron, Mr. President," replied Marina. "A small team will never fare well against a team of one million or more. That's why I'm here to help you guys."

Then Davy came forward. He said, "Actually, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Who would've thought a cute girl like you would be THIS strong and THIS brave?"

"Oh, it's easy. Just ask my dad. He trained me well."

"Well, I know your name is 'Marina'. But, what IS your full name, really?"

Marina smiled and gave him another card. Davy looked at it, gasped in shock, and passed it around for the others to see. Finally, Bert grabbed the card and looked at it, his eyes widening in surprise. He muttered, "You're...Marina Burtonburger, of the Bootsville Police Department? _The_ Marina Burtonburger?"

"In the flesh."

The cops stared at her. They had come face to face with a yet unheard-of Canerican celebrity.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Ally

Chapter 6: A New Ally

The cops were still in shock from encountering the girl who had rescued them from Dark Bowser and his army. She had already revealed her true identity, but they wanted to know more about her. Bert asked, "So, you're Marina Burtonburger? With that last name of yours, it sounds so familiar...you don't happen to be the daughter of a Coop Burtonburger, do you?"

"Of course, I am," replied Marina.

"Then how did you know about Dark Bowser? Does he know about the plan to take over the world?"

Marina sighed. "Dad knew Dark Bowser before he was taken away, and I don't know if he survived. It was right after the big earthquake that leveled all of Bootsville...but the origins of his knowledge about that monster's plans go far back to his childhood. Dad was about 10 years old when he had his first encounter with a cat...an alien cat. He and the cat were always against each other, but what he didn't know is that the cat-and his home planet-had some sort of connection to Dark Bowser. Then one day when he was 17 and ready to go to college, disaster struck Bootsville as Dark Bowser started invading it. The monster killed everyone in sight. Dark Bowser was about to get to Dad when Fiona tried to block him, and she was killed in the process. That traumatic scene caused my dad to feel enraged over the death of his girlfriend, but the monster had left before he could strike back at him. The experience had him scarred for about a week...until Mom stepped into the picture."

"That must be Phoebe."

"Yes. She was the girl who had a HUGE crush on Dad. But after hearing about what happened to Fiona, she suddenly changed...no longer was she the stalker who always snuck up on him wherever he went...instead, she became the sympathetic type and chose to give him some space. It wasn't long before Dad started to fall for her, and soon they were married. And then...they had me."

Davy said with a grin, "Hey, so you must've got a little bit of Hispanic blood in ya, huh?"

"I...guess. I was trained from birth to deal with enemies of the toon and human world-that's why I became a cop. But when the earthquake destroyed Bootsville and Dad was kidnapped, I took it upon myself to establish a police force consisting of toons and superheroes from every genre. For that reason, I moved to Neo-Detroit, Michigan-there I bought an abandoned auto plant, converted it into a building for the force, and recruited all the toons. With that, we came to be known as the TMP-the Toon Multiverse Police."

"We need to fix our weapons and try to bring Yogi and the Dragon Warriors back to normal," said Charles. "But we'd better hurry before Dark Bowser starts unfolding another part of his plans."

Then Doctor Who started talking to Bert Raccoon. Shaking his paw, he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Raccoon. I am Doctor Who, a Time Lord from the planet Time World. And this is my assistant, Amy Pound."

"Hey, thanks," replied Bert. "Nice to meet you."

Countess Duckula turned to Charles and said, "Oh, love...I almost forgot to tell you this morning..."

"Yes, Countess?" asked Charles.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Charles smiled, then fainted. Estelle said to all present, "Stay here. While the rest of you fix the weapons, Bunnie and I will take Countess to the hospital and figure out if what she is saying is actually true."

Meanwhile, back at Madison Square Garden...

"GRRRR!" growled Dark Bowser. "THAT MARINA JUST RUINED MY PLANS."

Chris said, "YEAH! I ALMOST HAD CHARLES!"

Dark Brian added, "SAME WITH BRIAN!"

"But I do have her dad." They Looking at Marina's father, Coop Burtonburger. He was in hibernation, but his colors were Dark and he was a Dark Smasher now. "Once he wakes up, a father and daughter reunion will happen...but he will help us turn her into a Dark Smasher, too! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	8. Chapter 7: The Rise Of Dark Coop

Chapter 7: The Rise Of Dark Coop

Back at Dark Smasher HQ, Lord Dark Coop came out and bowed down to Dark Bowser, wearing a suit that's similar to Dark Vader. He intoned, "What is your wish, my master?"

"Your daughter Marina is alive," replied Dark Bowser. "I want you to capture her and bring her here at once. If you fail, I will destroy you and your entire family."

"I will do your bidding, my lord."

Then Dark Millie Burtonburger came out with Kat. She was Coop's sister and Kat's new lover. Kat said, "We will make sure Lord Dark Coop will do what you say, Dark Bowser."

"Good. Now I know she will lead the Time Toon Cops away, since her TMP will try to stop me. Go get her and attack the Time Toon Cops and her allies as well."

"Yes, Master Bowser."

"Now, my true plan is to turn the whole universe into Darkness by using the Chaos and Master Emerald to power up my Color Drainer, and I will rule the universe! HA-HA-HA!"

AT TMP HQ...

"I know how we can get our firends back," said the Doctor. "Remember Dark Bowser has that old-looking Shield with him?"

"You mean the Color Drainer?" replied Bowser.

"How did you know?"

"Before I was evil, I had that device that can drain color of anyone it comes in contact with and turn them dark. My guess is that my Dark Side must've stolen it from me, and using it right now."

"So there must be a counter to it."

Alex II said, "I think I know what can counter it."

"What is that?"

Alex II, Sky Armington, and Razor Armington II took out the N-Force Guardian Swords. Alex II continued, "These can counter it. When we combine our swords, we become the N-Force Guardians."

"Yes, so I am the N-Force Marauder Guardian," said Razor II.

"I am the N-Force Thunder Guardian," added Sky.

"And I am the N-Force Shadow Guardian," added Alex II.

"I see those swords have the same color signature as Dark Bowser's Color Drainer. If that Color Drainer can take the colors out of Yogi and the Dragon Warriors, then we can cure them and anyone who has fallen to the Dark Shadow Power back to normal."

"True. But first, we need practice-after all, it's been years since we used these."

Then they went to practice their moves. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Bunnie and Estelle had taken Countess Duckula to see the doctor, and it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. On their way back, they almost collided with a familiar-looking woman in the hallway. She had long russet-colored hair, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Estelle looked her over and gasped.

She muttered, "...Phoebe?"

"Yes, that's me," replied Phoebe. "How did you guys know my name?"

"Your daughter Marina has told us all about you. She's in Neo-Detroit, helping my husband's teammates on defeating Dark Bowser."

"Well, I might as well wish you good luck. Anyway, I'm worried about Coop-he's been missing for years."

"Then we will find him as well; chances are that he might be kidnapped by Dark Bowser himself. _Au revoir_, Madame Burtonburger."

Just as the three women had begun to depart, Phoebe added a bit of advice that sent a chill down their spines: "Oh, one last thing-if I were you, I'd be on the lookout for the Dark Koopalings. They were the ones responsible for my husband's mysterious disappearance and they act as Dark Bowser's spies. So when you are on the road to Neo-Detroit, be forewarned...because you MAY be watched."

Estelle nodded. "_Merci_. We will regard the tip with vigilance."


	9. Chapter 8: Ambushed!

Chapter 8: Ambushed!

Outside, the Dark Kooplings were watching from the bushes. Dark Wendy and Dark Scott II smiled as they saw Estelle, Bunnie and Countess Duckula heading back to TMP HQ. Dark Wendy picked up the walkie-talkie and whispered, "Daddy, we found them! They're heading back to the TMP and it's in Neo-Detroit."

"Good, my daughter," replied Dark Bowser. "Dark Coop is on the way."

Meanwhile, the three women had rejoined the Time Toon Cops. Countess Duckula said to Charles, "I was right all along-I am definitely pregnant!"

"Cool, love," replied Charles with an excited smile, while hugging all three of his wives.

Then they heard a voice saying, "Marina! Your daddy is here and he wants you and your team to surrender and join the Dark Side! And Marina, I am your father! Join me! Join the Dark side!" It was Dark Coop, standing outside with his army with weapons.

"How did they get here?" asked Marina.

Bunnie replied, "Your mom we saw on our way back...was it Phoebe? She warned us about the Dark Koopalings and that they were watching us."

Alex II said, "We might as well get ready, then. Let's go save Coop and the others."

The fight started as the TTC and the TMP faced Dark Coop's troops. Marina was fighting Dark Coop with Light Sabers, and Mr. Kat and Millie were fighting Pepe and Penelope. Then Alex III was blasting some Dark Smashers-Pinkie Pie (who got turned Dark by Dark Bowser) came and grabbed Alex III. She shouted, "Hello! Time to be one of us!" Then she bit Alex III on the neck and he turned into a Dark Smasher, as the Dark MLP came out attacking the troops.

"Oh, great," muttered Alex II. "Now they've got my son and Dark Bowser got the MLP."

Just when things were getting worse for the team, they heard a familiar voice shouting, "FOR COOP AND ALL OF MANKIND!"

They looked up to see Phoebe going around, blasting all the Dark Smashers. Most of the Smashers were unconscious, except for Dark Bowser-he was the only one who escaped from the ensuing carnage. Phoebe muttered, "Darn it, he got away again...and just when I was going to get back at him for what he did to Coop!"

"So, is this a good time to use our swords now?" asked Sky.

"Yes! Just do it now! Hurry up before they awaken!"

Alex II, Sky, and Razor nodded, before using their N-Force Guardian Swords to cure all the toons (including Coop) who were turned to the Dark side by Dark Bowser; it wasn't very long until the toons were turned back to normal and their colors were restored.


	10. Chapter 9: A Change In Plans

Chapter 9: A Change In Plans

Thanks to the effort of the Time Toon Cops, the toons were cured from Darkness. Hugging both Phoebe and Marina, Coop said, "Thanks a bunch for getting me back to normal."

"Actually," replied Phoebe. "It was Alex II and his friends who got you back to normal. But you'll still give me props for saving your life...Coopy-Woopy."

Coop smiled. He used to hate that nickname as a kid, but now he had come to love it very much. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," replied Alex II. Turning to the MLP gang, he asked, "How did Dark Bowser get all of you?"

"It's sort of a long story," answered Twilight Sparkle. "But it was horrible! He invaded our town of Equestria, took Princess Celestia, and turned us into his Dark Soldiers. And since you have freed us, we are forever in your debt."

Pinkie Pie added cheerily, "Yeah, thanks a lot!"

Alex III said, "By the way, Pinkie, you're cute."

"Ooh, am I?"

"Of course, and I wonder if you want to become my second wife, if that's all right with you."

"Sure! After all, you _are_ cute, too."

Twilight Sparkle said, "However, the princess isn't here with us-she's still with Dark Bowser."

"Okay, that's not good," said Charles. "I think we need to defeat Dark Bowser and Chris, and free the Dragon Warriors and the princess."

Meanwhile, Dark Bowser heard that his plans to annihilate the cops had failed. He growled, "The plan was a setback..."

"That's because Phoebe ruined our plan," replied Mr. Kat.

Chris muttered, "...Phoebe Burtonburger? I thought she was dead...and now she's alive? Did you send one of your men to kill Phoebe, Your Highness?"

"Of course, I did, and I know who to blame." Dark Bowser grabbed a Dark Koopa Troopa named Sid and roared at him. "SID! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KILL PHOEBE!"

"But b-boss!" Sid cried out, whimpering. "I missed her that much since she got away."

"GRRRR! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE GOT AWAY AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE."

Then he went to his pets-the Dark Pokemon-as they were in his pit. Sid muttered, "W-w-what are those?"

"These are my pets, the Dark Pokemon," replied Dark Bowser. "They are vicious and more savage than Shadow Pokemon-the only thing they want is food they can rape, so they're going to have a meal to play with. So, you ARE FIRED!" He dropped Sid into the pit and the door closed as they heard Sid's screams as he was being raped by the Dark Pokemon and eaten by them. "There...failure is not an option in my organization. Dark Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon, are you two ready to return your student back into my organization?"

Dark Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon came out and intoned, "Yes, Master."

"Good. You are also advised to distract the Time Toon Cops, too. This calls for a change of plans-tonight, I take the battle higher up to the top of the Empire State Building!"


	11. Chapter 10: Battle On The HighRise I

Chapter 10: Battle On The High-Rise, Part 1

The Time Toon Cops got their weapons and had found a way to turn their friends back. Just as they were about to be on their way, they were greeted by Dark Mouser. Mario asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the messenger," replied Dark Mouser. "My boss wants to tell you something." He put the TV down and pressed the button to turn it on. On it was a picture of Dark Bowser sending out his message to the cops:

"TIME TOON COPS AND THE TMP, IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL, AS WE PREPARE FOR THE FINAL BATTLE! I 'M TAKING THIS TO THE TOP OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING-WINNER TAKES ALL, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WIN! YOU'VE ONLY GOT 24 HOURS TO FACE MY DARK SMASHERS AND ME OR I WILL TURN THE ENTIRE AREA OF NEW NEW YORK CITY INTO DARK NEW NEW YORK CITY. SO BE THERE AND BE SQUARE! BUT LET'S JUST SAY IT'LL BE A GAUNTLET MATCH, SO HERE'S WHAT YOU'LL BE UP AGAINST. ON THE FIRST FLOOR, YOU WILL BE FACING DARK CELESTIA AND NIGHTMARE MOON; ON THE SECOND FLOOR YOU'LL BE FACING THE DRAGON WARRIORS AND YOGI BEAR; ON THE THIRD FLOOR MR. KAT AND DARK STAR FOX AND STAR WOLF TEAM, THE FOURTH FLOOR DARK SONIC HEROES, THE FIFTH FLOOR DARK TINY TOONS, THE SIXTH FLOOR DARK TIME TOON COPS, THE SEVENTH FLOOR DARK TMP, AND FROM THE EIGHTH TO 114TH FLOORS THE REST OF THE DARK SMASHERS. AND LASTLY ON THE TOP FLOOR, YOU WILL FACE ME, CHRIS, DARK BRIAN, DARK JASPER, DARK CHAN, LANCE, DARK YOSHI AND DARK BIRDO! SO SEE YOU THERE!"

"We have to get there before all of New New York City will become Dark," said Alex II, shortly after the TV went off. "And we don't want that."

Bert added, "Right, because if Dark Bowser turns New New York City into Dark New New York, then he will have a lot of followers at his command! Guess we'd better go now."

"And also save the princesses," said Twilight Sparkle.

The cops ran off to the Empire State Building. When they got there, the next part of the plan was to split up. Rocky asked, "Why do we have to split up?"

"If we pair off in different teams, we can get through to Dark Bowser in no time," replied Alex II. "Each of us will go to a different floor to face every Dark team. So who's with me?"

Davy looked at Marina. Being madly in love with her, he _so_ wanted to be on her team. Running towards her, he shouted, "Pick me, Marina! I wanna be on your team!" Suddenly, Bert Jr. stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Marina, who giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He gave Davy a sharp glare, growling, "Don't _even_ think about it..."

"Okay, I won't," replied Davy nervously, backing away slowly. He gave out a frustrated sigh-perhaps he'll never have Marina at all.

Alex II nodded, before shouting, "Okay, team...LET'S DO THIS!"


	12. Chapter 11: Battle On The HighRise II

Chapter 11: Battle On The High-Rise, Part 2

The moment they entered the 1st Floor, they saw Nightmare Moon and Dark Celestia, with Dark MLP. Dark Celestia said, "Hello. Who's going to take us on?"

"I will," replied Twilight Sparkle boldly. "And once we defeat you, we're going to turn you back to normal!"

"Good, my faithful student. You will be back with Dark Bowser!"

Alex II said, "Take the princesses-we'll be going to the next floor."

Then they went to the next floor and saw the Dark Dragon Warriors and Yogi Bear; the Hero 108 team, Cindy, and Boo-Boo agreed to take them on. On the third floor, Coop, Phoebe, Marina, Star Fox and Star Wolf went to take on Mr. Kat, Dark Star Fox and Dark Star Wolf. The teams went up floor after floor, defeating each Dark team and turning them back to normal. They had just arrived at the entrance to the top floor when they heard Dark Bowser's voice, saying, "So, you cops _really_ think you're going to defeat me and foil my plans, huh?"

"You'd better give up, Dark Bowser," said Alex II. "We know you're in there, right behind that door!"

"Sure. Just give me a moment to, uh, freshen up..."

The cops stood there and waited, thinking that Dark Bowser has finally given up. Then, without warning...a spiked scaly arm crashed through the door, reached out, and grabbed Marina as she screamed out in horror. The team looked up and realized that Dark Bowser had just transformed into Dark Giga Bowser! Bert Jr. attempted to pry the monster's fingers off of Marina, but Dark Giga Bowser shot a stream of electricity at him, stunning the raccoon and immobilizing him. Dark Giga Bowser growled, "If you wanna rescue the girl, then I DARE ya to catch me if you can!"

With that, he punched a hole in the wall and climbed outside to the top of the building. Davy ran over to Bert Jr. and said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine," murmured Bert Jr. "He just...shocked me...now I can't go after him...but you can."

"Me? Why me? But, you have Marina, and-"

"She _was_ mine, for a while...but now I understand that she will need you far more than ever. After all, it's not the brawn that counts, it's the brains. Now, go out there and rescue Marina from that big-headed freak...from now on, she's all yours!"

Those last three words in the sentence shot off a surge of confidence through every part of Davy's body, and the cat was excited to know that he will at last get the chance to make Marina his girl forever. He replied, "Thanks...but let me tell you that once I rescue her, I will propose to her and make her my wife."

Bert Jr. reached into his pocket and handed it to him. It was a gold ring with a diamond on it. "Then you're gonna need this. I was saving it for her, but now you can have it. Go and make your dream come true!"

Davy nodded, took the ring, and went outside to face Dark Giga Bowser. His day of reckoning has just begun...


	13. Chapter 12: Battle On The HighRise III

Chapter 12: Battle On The High-Rise, Part 3

Having climbed outside the window, Davy went looking for Dark Giga Bowser. It was raining heavily and there was thunder and lightning in the clouds above. The cat walked around the base of the top of the observatory, searching for any sign of Dark Giga Bowser or Marina. Suddenly, he jumped to hear a loud scream-when he looked up, there was Marina, pounding on Dark Giga Bowser's body and attempting to pry herself from his hand. Davy shouted, "LET HER GO!"

"You'll have to get me first!" roared Dark Giga Bowser, before he headed for the top, with Davy going after him. Meanwhile, back inside, the cops were in for yet another shock. A rope from out of nowhere grabbed Estelle, Bunnie and Countess and pulled them from Charles. It was Chris! He boasted, "Come and get me, Charles, if you want your wives back!" Then he took them down into a portal, with the women screaming. Without wasting any time, Charles flew into the portal before it closed.

Then another rope grabbed Lassie-this time it came from Dark Brian. He took her into another portal with Dark Jasper and Dark Chan, with Brian, Jasper and Chan following them into it. And then yet another rope grabbed Fifi, and it came from...Psycho Armington!

"Psycho?" gasped Alex II. "But how did you..."

Psycho replied, "Oh, it's simple. Dark Bowser freed me form the prison in Hades Universe, and now I'm back! If you want your wife, then come and get me!" He jumped back into the portal with Fifi, while Alex II ran and jumped into the portal.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Toon World...

"WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN, CHARLES!"

Chris was sitting on his throne in his Dark Castle of Dark Detroit. Inside the cage were Estelle, Bunnie and Countess Duckula, with a timer with 24 hours on it. He said, "Let's see if you can get past my Army Dark Toons-if you don't do it within 24 hours, your wives will become Dark forever! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Dark Tiny Toons and other Dark Toons appeared instantly the moment he snapped his fingers. Watching those Dark creatures intently, Charles pulled himself together and prepared to fight.

In another world (which is a twisted Version of Quahog, RI), Brian, Chan and Jasper showed up. Dark Brian said, "Well, it looks like you made it. Let's see if you can beat me, Dark Jasper and Dark Chan-if you win, then your wife Lassie will be free. But if my team wins, then Lassie will become Dark and will love ME INSTEAD! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Never!" shouted Brian angrily. Then they began fighting each other while Lassie watched from her cage.

In a Fighting Arena, Alex II arrived to see that Psycho was there. He demanded, "WHERE'S FIFI?"

"She is in my room," replied Psycho. "As of right now, she's being raped by my pet Pokemon Dark Mewtwo, using his best mind-control on Fifi to make sure she won't use her fumes on him. But let's say this Mewtwo is watching us too...and since I am a man of my word, we're playing Highlander. If you slash my head, then he will let Fifi go-but I wonder if she will carry his kid? Heh, figures. However, if I slash your head off, then Fifi will be mine! All mine!"

"GRRR! YOU'RE ON!"

Back on the top of the Empire State Building, Davy had taken a huge beating from Dark Giga Bowser. There were cuts, bruises, and burn marks all over his body, but he was still trying to pull himself together. He was about to inflict a slash on Dark Giga Bowser's shell when the monster turned around and hit the cat with his tail, knocking him unconscious. Marina screamed out in horror, before glaring at Dark Giga Bowser and shouting, "You big bully! What have you done to him?"

"Chill out, toots," retorted Dark Giga Bowser. "He's only a weakling. And now that I've defeated him...it's time to unleash the power of the Chaos Emerald on all of Neo-New York City!"

He pulled out the Chaos Emerald and prepared to set it on top of the peak of the building, where he predicted the lightning would strike in order to activate the gem. Suddenly, Davy leapt back up from out of nowhere and snatched the Chaos Emerald out of the monster's hands. He smirked, held it up, and said, "Looking for this?"

Dark Giga Bowser gasped, "The Chaos Emerald! If you don't give it back to me, you're dead!"

"Humph, no doubt you're not gonna need this anymore!"

With that, Davy began slamming the Chaos Emerald onto the ground, shattering it into billions of pieces. Dark Giga Bowser roared in pain, as his power and strength gradually started to fade away-without the Chaos Emerald, he and his allies will be weak and helpless! In fact, the absence of the Chaos Emerald's power enabled Charles, Brian, and Alex II to easily defeat their enemies. Finally free from the monster's grip, Marina dashed forward and pushed Dark Giga Bowser off the building, where he fell off and disappeared. Then she ran back to Davy and asked, "Davy! Are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine," answered Davy. "But...if you can get me to the hospital right away...then I'll feel much better. Oh, and one more thing..." He reached down into his pocket and took out the ring Bert Jr. had given him, showing it to her. "I love you...and there will be nobody else like you in this whole world. I want to protect you...comfort you...I-I'd give you anything your heart desires, anything...even if it means fighting for you. And, in so saying, I wanna ask you...Marina Burtonburger...will you...marry me?"

Marina stared at him in shock. But then she started weeping happily and hugged him. She whispered, "Oh, Davy...you're so sweet...of course, I'll marry you! I'll make sure that I'll be the best wife in the whole wide world!"

Davy looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yes! And I'll...I'll even bear your children!"

"Heh, cool. How many do you want?"

"Hmmmm...I think seven kids sound just fine. I love you, Davy..."

"I love you, too...Marina..."

Davy's mission was finally accomplished. Other than that, he also saved the world. What an amazing adventure it was.


	14. Chapter 13: End Of The Struggle

Chapter 13: End Of The Struggle

Shortly after the battle between Davy and Dark Giga Bowser, Charles blasted Chris back to the neatherworld and he freed his wives, before jumping into the portal with them. Then Alex II slashed Psycho's neck as he went down, while Dark Mewtwo raped Fifi anyway, then laid her down on the ground letting her go. Then he disappeared.

"There," muttered Psycho. "Your wife is free, but she'll have my pet's kid now, so you're gonna have to bear with it, Also, before I go, I'm going to give you, President Raccoon, and your Time Toon Cops a warning...there is a greater evil than the Dark Smashers, even greater than I am. Have you heard of my son? I had him by raping Lola Bunnie, then made her my wife. And since Bugs' removal of Bert cabinet and his turning to the Dark side, his death...Lola couldn't bear with it, so she ran away, never to be seen again...but she came to me at a later time, and when I was raping her she didn't care; she just wanted it, so I made her my wife, turned her evil, and also made her not care of her Time Toon Cops friends and now she's with my son, along with General Scar, leader of the Sharp Claw tribe. I told him that if I die, he will take care of my wife, since I had made a pact with him and now he's comming to earth in 5 days to take over...and you don't know what he is capable of. Also, my son will get his revenge, too...so farewell, Alex II-my son will come for your head soon! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Then he died, while Alex II took his powers and grabbed Fifi. He noticed that Fifi was raped anyway and that means he was too late, but he made a vow that he will try to either make the kid good or give it to someone else. He jumped into the portal to tell the others about Psycho's son and his wife Lola Bunnie. By the time he got back to his own world, Brian, Chan and Jasper were already there, having defeated and killed their Dark counterparts and gotten their wives back. Bert cheered and said, "Yahoo! We did it! We defeated Dark Giga Bowser!"

"That's great, Bert," replied Alex II. "But our victory's not gonna last forever. I've got some bad news-when I killed Psycho, he told me that Lola's still alive but evil; he had a son with her and now they're with a new threat-General Scar, leader of the Sharp Claw Tribe. They'll be here in 5 days, so we need to get ready and try to somehow bring Lola and her son back form the dark side." Then he looked at Fifi, as she was waking up. She noticed that she was pregnant, but not with Alex II's kid...it was someone else's baby. "Love, Mewtwo raped you while I was fighting Psycho, but don't worry...we will try our best to turn this kid into our kid and make it good, too."

"I know," replied Fifi. "And I forgive you, since I was under Mewtwo's mindcontrol...and we will get through with this."

Just then, Davy and Marina came back inside through the window. Davy exclaimed happily, "We're back! And guess what? We have very exciting news. Now, this might come as a bit of shock to you guys, but...hey, where's Coop and Phoebe? I want them to hear this."

"We're already here, Davy," replied Coop. Having defeated Mr. Kat with the help of his wife and the Star Fox team, he was throughly exhausted. "What's going on?"

Showing him and Phoebe the engagement ring on her finger, Marina said happily, "Davy and I are getting married! We're planning to have our wedding in June of next year."

The cops looked at each other, then looked back at the couple. Maggie said, "Um, Davy, Marina...with this new threat coming out at us in about five days, I doubt your wedding's going to be a happy one, especially if our empire gets taken over by that time. So why not you get married...right now?"

"Now that you mention it," replied Davy. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, why have a wedding in June, at a time when most of your guests have all turned Dark?"

Alex III said, "Mind if we join you? I did say I wanted to marry Pinkie Pie."

"And so you shall."

Everybody laughed and cheered, as they went off to celebrate the upcoming double wedding, while at the same time preparing for the new enemy that was going to strike Canerica in no less than a few days. Along the way, Coop and Phoebe smiled at Davy-battling a childhood enemy together was one thing, but realizing that this special cat is destined to become their son-in-law was another. Patting Davy playfully on the head, Coop said, "Welcome to the family, son."


	15. Chapter 14: Back To Normal, For Now

Chapter 14: Back To Normal...For Now

The wedding took place in the New York Church of Faith in Downtown Neo-New York City, with Father Changstein El-Gamal officiating. It was the double wedding of Davy, Marina, Alex III and Pinky Pie, and everyone came to celebrate. Doctor whispered to Amy Pound, "We're going to stay for 40 days here, just for a vacation, and help Bert deal with the Sharpclaws and Toads. You know I have faced Komplex before."

The ceremony went on as planned, with both couples now duly married. Shortly after that, there was yet another ceremony, this time commomorating the merger of the Time Toon Cops and the Toon Multiverse Police, to form a brand-new organization dedicated to fighting crime and keeping order not only in the toon world and real world, but also in space-the Toon Force Squad (the TFS). They made plans to relocate the cops to Neo-Detroit, where the TMP headquarters was remodeled and enlarged to fit the teams of both police forces. Alex II became the founder of the TFS, Bert became the co-founder, and Coop became the third co-founder. It was a great day for the cops, but not for long...

Up in outer space, there were 20 Space Ships and 30 Toad Mother Ships heading towards Earth. Inside the Main Toad/Sharpclaw Mother Ship was General Scar, with Dark Lola Bunnie, Psycho Armington II (Psycho's son), Komplex, Air Toad Marshal, Fritz, Fert, Captian Smithathe, Toadborg and Al Gator.

"Your love Psycho has died, Dark Lola," said General Scar. "And now he told me to tell your son to avenge his death and kill Alex II."

Dark Lola replied, "I will tell him that, Master."

"Good." Then General Scar turned to Komplex and said, "So, Komplex, once we take over the Earth, we'll agree on splitting 50-50 of the Earth-the eastern hemisphere will become yours and the western hemisphere will be mine."

"Right. You'd better hold up your end of the bargain, Scar-I expect much better results this time."

"I know."

Then one day later, the news of the invasion reached the head of the Fleet Captain Bucky O'Hare Ship's Right Indegnation of SPACE, with his wife Jenny Cat, his gunner Deadeye Duck, Chief Engerenes Burser Baboon and Blinky the Robot, and Willy D Williams. Bucky told them, "We have to get to earth and tell President Raccoon that Komplex has joined forces with Scar and it will be too much for them to handle, so we have to help them."

"I know," replied Deadeye. "We will get there soon."

So begins the adventures of the newly formed Toon Force Squad, the heroes of the future.


End file.
